


Breeding Ground: Double Appointment.

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [85]
Category: Batman (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, MILFs, Multi, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry arranges some private time with Selina and Helena at the same time. They come to a compromise to deal with this grevious oversight. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on January 18th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Helena Bertinelli, Harry Potter/Selina Kyle, Harry Potter/Selina Kyle/Helena Bertinelli, Selina Kyle/Helena Bertinelli
Series: Breeding Ground [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 8





	Breeding Ground: Double Appointment.

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on January 18th, 2020. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Double Appointment(Selina Kyle/Catwoman and Helena Bertinelli/Huntress)**

* * *

Clothes pile on the floor in a haphazard way. The curtains pull back over the window in the penthouse. A beautiful dark haired woman squirms underneath the handsome green-eyed gentleman who climbs on top of her.

Harry Potter kisses the side of Selina Kyle's neck. Her hips rotate as he presses his cock against her stomach and more kisses. Selina puts a hand on his shoulder with Harry attacking her with a series of kisses. Selina's heaving breasts push up as Harry kisses her several more times. She leans up and nibbles on his shoulder in response.

The sexy MILF underneath him receives a pretty good going over. Harry brushes a finger down between her bountiful breasts. Selina opens her mouth to allow a slight purr to come out. Harry leans down and kisses her a couple more times. He switches from Selina's lips, to the side of her neck, to the collarbone, and then finally moves down to worship her breasts. Selina puts her hands down onto him.

“It isn't fair play to tease me like that.”

Harry bumps his cock against her inner thigh and sends Selina shooting up to meet him. Harry pushes a hand against the side of her leg and causes her to shift even more underneath him. Harry leans down and presses his chest down on Selina's own from underneath.

“You and I have different ideas of what we consider fair play.”

A couple of squeezes underneath Selina's breasts makes her breath in heavily. Harry works his way down her body and gives it a good working out. He can feel the rush going through his body when tasting Selina's supple flesh. He kisses her all over and makes Selina push her hips up against his cock. Her opening prepares itself for Harry.

Harry aims himself inside of her and enters Selina with one huge push. He's on top of her and pumping his way inside of her. He pulls almost all the way out at one point and teases her dripping lips before driving his cock down into her one more time.

Selina spreads her legs far to encourage Harry to bury deep inside her. A hand brushes against the back of Harry's head and Selina encourages him to go in deeper.

The encouragement prompts Harry to speed up his thrusts. He senses and watches the pleasure mounting in Selina. Her large breasts press against his face when he bends down. Harry attacks them with his mouth and causes Selina to explode into pleasure. Her hips jump up to meet Harry.

The ride continues with Harry sliding deeper and deeper to stuff her full and make her orgasm only accelerate. Selina works up to meet Harry. He bottoms inside of her in response.

Harry repeatedly pulls out of her and reenters her to keep Selina going. He switches positions to drape Selina's legs over his shoulders. Harry pumps into her and makes her feel really good. He then slows down and makes her wine I pleasure. There's a tempo which increases and speeds up with Harry rolling his fingers down the back of Selina's leg and causing her to hit the peak.

“You really can't get enough of me.”

“I thought we established that years ago when we first met. Remember that?”

Harry recalls it. Selina most certainly is a very open minded woman who is up for a lot of things. Taking in a young teenager and showing him the ropes, when Harry found himself in Gotham City is one of those things which she enjoys. And now she and several other women experience the fruits of their work.

Her trip down memory lane snaps forward with Harry jamming his big cock inside of her. He keeps driving into Selina and building her up for a spectacular orgasm.

“I...remember!”

Selina clamps her legs around Harry's hips and pushes him inside of her. The sounds of his balls almost drown out the sounds of the door opens.

“Daddy, I'm home to play.”

An attractive woman with midnight black hair steps into the room. She dresses in a zip up jacket and purple thigh-high boots along with a thong covering her womanhood. There's absolutely nothing else.

Helena Bertinelli stops short at the scene of Harry pushing his hard cock into the tight pussy of her godmother, Selina. Years ago, after the death of her father, Harry took Helena in and helped her train to be the Huntress. Despite taking her in, the only place Helena called Harry “Daddy” is when they were in the bedroom together.

“Well, this is an...interesting surprise!”

Selina keeps moaning and taking Harry's cock. The fact another party enters the room does not make Selina want Harry's cock to enter her tight orfrice any other way. She looks at Helena. Not to be confused with the Helena, who is the daughter of an alternate version of herself and Bruce Wayne. Or the Helena from this world, who is the daughter of her and Harry Potter. Or the Helena who was a gender bent version of Bruce Wayne from an alternate Earth. No, this Helena is her goddaughter and Harry's adoptive daughter, the daughter of Franco Bertinelli, one of Gotham's five families.

“Yes, it is. Hello, Selina.”

Casually, Helena watches the scene. She's more than used to walking in on her father fucking some woman and this is more than just some woman. It's her godmother and Helena watches Selina's opening mouth and bouncing breasts when she screams out in pleasure.

“Hello, Helena, dear. Don't worry....I'm sure Daddy will be with you in the minute.”

The sexy Italian woman walks across the room and unzips her coat to reveal her bountiful breasts. Two round tits come out with Helena's beautiful olive skin coming out. Harry just pounds Selina even harder and a tingle comes over Helena when she watches.

“Oh, I like seeing your big cock in action, Daddy. It reminds me how good it's going to feel when it's inside of me, stretching me out. You want your baby girl to make your cock feel good. Don't you, Daddy?”

Helena puts her hands on her hips and gives Harry a big grin. She saunters over and makes sure her adoptive father gets a good look at him.

“Yes, Ella....let me finish with Selina....get in closer so you can see her cum.”

Helena sits on the bed with a grin and her legs crossing. She looks into Selina's orgasmic face with Harry slamming inside of her going deeper and faster with motion. Every time Helena watches Harry's cock disappear, she imagines it buried deep inside of her.

Selina clamps her legs around Harry. The big one is coming and she tries not to moan out too loudly. Harry is not going to have none of that. He hits Selina with the most perfect pleasure point until she cums extremely hard.

The second Harry's cock leaves Selina, Helena grabs him around it. Her eyes twinkle and she leans in with a wicked smile on her face.

“I want you badly, Daddy.”

“Make me feel good, baby girl.”

Helena turns around with Harry's cock in her hand and wiggles her thong clad ass. It's so firm you can bounce quarters off of it. Harry raises his hand and slaps her ass. Helena keeps flicking his cock and squeezing her ass cheeks together with a seductive smile on her face.

“Spank me again, Daddy!”

Harry spanks her a couple times. Helena fingers herself while Harry drills her tight ass. After a few swats of her ass, Harry pulls her fingers away from her pussy and sucks her pussy juices from it.

The eyes of the mob princess shift with Harry rotating his fingers against her nipples. She looks up and sees Selina watching her with a grin. Selina leans in and kisses Helena's lips. She opens up her mouth and accepts the gift of Selina's tongue into her mouth.

After the lusty kiss from godmother and goddaughter, Harry turns Helena around. She slides onto Harry's lap to face him. Selina's fingers rub Helena from behind the closer Helena gets to her.

“Oh, you have a nice big cock for me, don't you? You want me to ride it, right, Daddy?”

She speaks in a breathy little girl voice. Helena's large breasts, wide ass, and tight body make her sex on legs without her attitude. The attitude only increases her fuckability, and Harry grabs Helena. He balances Helena and slides his cock into her tight body.

Inch by inch Harry enters the cock of the younger woman. She rises up and slips down onto his cock. Harry grabs her round breast and squeezes it before sending Helena flying down onto him.

Selina leans in a little bit and pushes her breasts against her goddaughter's sexy, sweaty, back. A couple of kisses to the back of Helena's neck causes to rise to breath. Selina moves back to give Harry some room to grab onto Helena and she watches with glee as Harry impales Helena's tight pussy onto his cock.

“Mmm! Give me your big cock, Daddy! Give me all of that! Please make your baby girl yours!”

His adoptive daughter drives down onto Harry's large cock. They meet each other with a combination of lust. Every now and then, Selina offers a caress to them and adds to the fun.

“Bring her over here, stud.”

Selina slips a strap on and adds some oil to the tip of it. She watches Helena's asshole. Her tight ass beckons to Selina and make her nipples stand up.

Helena's eyes glass over from the latest orgasm Harry offers him. Harry holds onto her hips to guide her ot the end. Every touch Harry offers her makes Helena's body burn with lust. Harry dives in and sucks hard on her nipples to make Helena really hot and horny.

She screams and clamps down onto Harry. Helena's releasing pussy sends her juices down onto the tip of Harry's cock and down onto his base.

The next thing Helena knows, Harry's cock leaves her body. She reacts at least until the point where Selina is up against her. The tip of the synthetic cock pushes against her ass to the point where Helena's fingers curl in pleasure. She cannot believe how close it is to entering inside of her asshole.

“You know you want this? I can feel it. Don't you feel it? Don't you feel how wet she is?”

A caress causes Helena to throw herself into a fit of pleasure. Selina's almost inside of her asshole and Harry dances up against her front entrance as well. Their hands alternate around her to rile Helena up and raise her body up to another pleasurable jump.

“Yeah, I can feel it. Why don't we do something like that?”

Another shift puts Helena in the position of becoming the meat in a sandwich between her adoptive father and godmother. Selina pushes the toy into her tight asshole while Harry's cock enters her. Her womanly frame pushes up and down as the nineteen year old mob princess moves her hips up to meet Harry when he slides into her body.

“So good.”

“Yes, it is, honey. He's the best. You couldn't have had a better person to take you and make you his. But, I think that I helped teach him well.”

Helena's body thrashes up and down to feel the double penetration. She's on her side with Selina pressing against her back and Harry sliding in between her legs from the front. Selina and Harry alternate with their thrusts. They give Helena very little time to contemplate it.

A grab of Helena's breast and flicker of her nipple sends her over the edge with a sharp moan. Harry rocks against her going in and out with each touch sending pleasure shooting through her nerves.

“Deeper!”

It is very hard to see which of Selina or Harry she's talking to when she encourages them to go deeper. Both of them go deep at the same time and stretch out both of Helena's holes.

Harry plants himself in deep with Helena. Helena looks at him with a lustful and seductive expression which only stirs Harry up and keeps him getting into her.

A grin plays over Selina's face with a nice little squeeze of Helena's chest. Helena bucks down all the way onto Selina's cock the deeper she slides it inside of her. Selina cannot help and rile up her goddaughter even more.

“I'm glad we can share in this. Do you like us making both of those holes feel really good?”

No sounds other than her passionate moans. Selina and Harry work her over and make her feel so good in both holes. Helena's about ready to lose it. She can only grab onto Harry's arm and squeeze onto it. Pleasure shoots through her body just in time for her clear juices shooting all over Harry's big cock.

Harry adjusts to her tightness. She really holds onto him. Fucking her pristine teenage pussy always feels very good. Her breasts bouncing up with Harry grabbing into it and releasing her tits. Harry pulls almost all the way out and then slams into her.

A burst of pleasure through her body with Selina working herself to the edge. She pushes up against Helena's sexy and sweaty back the deeper she goes inside of her.

“Go ahead, baby girl. Let it go. Cum for Daddy.”

Helena's wet pussy clamps down onto the invading tool. Every push inside of her body drives Helena over the edge with pleasure and lust. Harry leans down and cups her breasts to increase the level of pleasure burning through her body.

Not to be undone, Selina keeps pumping into her. She indulges herself in the feeling of Helena thrashing and squirming around. A brush of her midnight black hair underneath her finger makes Helena just let out a deep breath of pleasure. She shudders when dropping down on her.

Finally, Helena clamps down on Harry and the full explosion of orgasm hits her. Harry holds Helena's hips and pumps down into her. Each push of his cock fills up her snug pussy. Helena grabs onto him and moans in his ear. He can feel his orgasm approaching.

Harry holds back a bit. Helena holds onto him and keeps sending Harry cock first into her.

“I want your cum. Please! Cum for me, Daddy.”

She speaks this word in a breathy voice. The long cock of Harry Potter just drives into her sticky pussy. She closes around on it.

“You want it. You got it!”

Harry fills Helena up with first his cock and then his cum. The first ropes of cum shoots into her pussy and paints her insides with repeated thrusts forward.

She tightens the grip around Harry's waist. Selina since slips away from her to allow Harry all the room he needs to fuck Helena into the pillows on the bed. Each touch sends Helena spiraling over the edge. Harry slides deep inside of Helena and pulls out of her with another push. Her pussy over-spills from Harry's discharge.

A soft sigh escapes from Helena when she falls onto the bed. Harry kisses her on the lips with a parting shot. Then a second later, Selina shifts herself onto Helena. Selina leans over and kisses Helena on the lips. Helena's eyes shoot open with Selina brushing a finger down the back of her head.

Harry rolls his finger against Selina's pussy while she kisses Helena. Selina wiggles her ass and Harry grabs onto it with a tight squeeze. Pulling back allows Selina enough of a position to slide on top of Helena. She squashes her breasts over Helena's. Their sizable breasts mash together alongside with their lips.

“The two of you are hot.”

Selina's more experienced tongue works into Helena's willing mouth. Both sets of legs spread for Harry to have his pick. He stands behind them. Leaning down allows Harry the perfect position to gently caress their bodies. Their sweaty, sexy flesh calls for Harry. Harry pulls back with his cock lining up.

His hands rest on Selina's back before entering Helena once more. He pumps down into Helena in time with his slaps with Selina's ass.

“Oh, you sexy beast! Make her moan underneath me.”

Selina scoops up one of her large breasts and shoves it into Helena's mouth.

“Go ahead and suck on it! Feel my nice warm tits. They feel so good and big don't they?”

A couple of sucks on Selina's breasts drives her in pleasure. Harry pulls out of Helena and drives himself deep into Selina's tight pussy.

The alternation of fucking Selina for a minute and fucking Helena for another minute continues. Harry touches their bodies and enjoys how they squirm as always. Both the more mature model and the younger one brings a nice contrast to the table. Regardless of one's taste, Harry holds the two sexy, naughty, brunette beauties underneath him. Harry smacks Selina's ass and does the same thing to Helena.

“Keep fucking us! Make us cream all over that big cock! We want to feel so good!”

“Yes, honey, I agree.”

A nudge discharges Selina from the fun and allows Harry to to drive into Helena on her own. He works her breasts like hunks of clay to mold to his desire. A pulse of edge results in Helena's body trembling underneath him. Harry holds onto her chest and pumps her pussy full of his massive cock.

Selina rolls over onto the bed. The river of arousal just runs to her. Helena's sweaty, screaming face fuels Selina's lustful desires. She watches Harry's cock disappearing inside of Helena's tight body. She knows sooner or later, Helena will break and Harry will be hers for the rest of the night.

Helena arches herself back and puts a leg on Harry's back to push Harry deeper inside of her pussy. Her heels hook against Harry's back and he responds by driving inside of her. A few more thrusts occur before Harry pulls completely out of her.

The whine only lasts a minute before Harry pulls up Helena by the hair and rolls her over. She crawls right between Selina's legs and dives tongue first into her.

“That's...my girl....and that's my guy.”

Harry rams balls deep into Helena's young pussy. The loud smacks of balls against flesh and result in more moans. The loud sounds of sucking on Selina's pussy only fuels him.

“Going to cum for me?”

“BREAK HER PUSSY! FUCK THAT YOUNG TWAT UNTIL SHE CAN'T FEEL HER LEGS!”

Selina holds onto Helena with her eyes fixing on the prize. The prize of Harry's cock battering Helena from behind while she eats Selina out.

“I'm going to cum all over your face. And then Harry's going to watch me lick it off! I bet you'll going to get off on watching Harry's big cock inside of her your tight pussy!”

“She is. I can feel her snug little pussy grabbing me. She's trying to milk my balls dry. I think she wants you to drink my cum out of her pussy.”

“Mmm, kitty needs her cream.”

The deeper Harry goes, the tighter the grip goes with Helena. Harry holds her up by the hair and then drives her back against Selina's thigh in the bed. Helena's toes curl up in the thigh-highs she wears. She clamps down onto him and milks his invading manhood. Harry fills her up and for the second time in the night, Harry reaches the edge.

“Mmm, your balls seem full. Why don't you empty find a nice warm place to empty them?”

Harry squeezes her chest just prior to nutting inside of her. The tension spurts into Helena's tight pussy. She clamps down onto him and milks his balls dry with her tensing body.

Selina grins at the visual of Harry's cock emptying inside of Helena and making her all swollen with his cum. A lick of her lips lets Selina know she'll be closer to having her time with his cock.

'Long overdue really.'

A collapse brings a drooling Helena down on the bed. Harry rolls her over so Selina can come over and lean down. She sucks the cum out of Helena and sends her over the edge with another moan.

Selina's smoky green eyes lock onto Harry's cock which stands up. She crawls over and playfully pushes Harry on the bed. She worships Harry with many kisses to the chest and rubs her ample breasts all over his body. A catty smile crosses her face with Selina briefly engulfing Harry's cock with her breasts and then releasing it.

The next play is amazing. Selina rises up to mount Harry. His cock springs up to hit Selina on the stomach. She turns around and allows Harry a full view of her ass before mounting him reverse cowgirl style.

“Watch closely, honey. You might learn something.”

A slow and steady movement allows Selina access to her prize. Invisible hands hit her in all of the right spots. She responds by taking Harry inside of her.

Helena rubs her raw pussy even more so and waits for another turn. Selina puts a teenager to shame with the energy she puts into riding Harry in the reverse-cowgirl position.

“Fuck, Selina. You're like a fine wine.”

Harry's comment causes her to grin.

“You know it honey. So much cum in those balls. It would be criminal to let it go to waste.”

It really will be. Harry sits up just enough to encourage Selina with a smack on her ass. She bounces even more and hits Harry's balls at the right point. She plans to ride the stallion until he needs to be put back into the stable.

Thankfully, it will be a very long ride and Selina understands she'll be the one put away wet and worn out.

Harry groans and relaxes to enjoy the visual of Selina's sinful body riding him until another orgasm. Likely not the last one of these evening.

Helena lays in wait, ready to take some more of Harry's attention along with his cock.  
 **End.**


End file.
